pocketmonsterspecialfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Region Fairy A
Team Region Fairy A is one of the two teams of the Region Fairy Guild participating in the Grand Magic Games. The team is later disbanded to form a single Team Region Fairy. Creation Preliminaries Team Region Fairy A participates in the Grand Magic Games preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth in which they have to be one of the first eight teams to reach the battle ground, Domus Flau. *Team Region Fairy A passes on to the main event in 8th place. Day One Event: Hidden Team Region Fairy A competes in the first event, "Hidden". Players must find their opposition in a maze of clones and wild Pokémon, attacking them to gain points whilst avoiding being detected themselves, accidentally attacking clones or Pokémon or getting hit by the Pokémons itself - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Mage with the most points at the end of the event, wins. *Team Region Fairy A selects Daiki Kanzaki to participate in this event. *Daiki finishes in last place, earning Team Region Fairy A no points. Battle: Juvia Loxar vs. Flare After coming dead-last in the first event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the first battle of day 1, the organizers choose Juvia Loxar to compete for Region Fairy A. *Juvia Loxar battles Flare Corona from Team Region Raven. *Juvia loses the battle, earning Team Region Fairy A no points. *Due to the exhaustion after the battle, Juvia is replaced by Riku Rokudo. Day Two Event: Chariot Team Region Fairy A competes in the second event, "Chariot". Players and their Pokémon are to race on top of interconnected chariots with the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal. *Team Region Fairy A selects Natsu Dragneel to participate in this event. *Natsu finishes in sixth place, earning Team Region Fairy A 2 points. Battle: Riku Rokudo vs. Ragna the Bloodedge After coming sixth in the second event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 2, the organizers choose Riku Rokudo to compete for Region Fairy A. *Riku Rokudo battles Ragna the Bloodedge from Team Chronicles Hearts. *Riku wins the battle, earning Team Region Fairy A 10 points. Day Three Event: Pandemonium Team Region Fairy A competes in the third event, "Pandemonium". Players have to defeat wild Pokémons on different levels using only their Pokémon to earn points. *Team Region Fairy A selects Tetsuya Nakamura to participate in this event. *Tetsuya Nakamura finishes the event alone, winning it and earning his team 10 points. Battle: Daiki Kanzaki vs. Chelia Blendy After dominating in the third event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audiences votes. For the fourth battle of day 3, the organizers choose Daiki Kanzaki to compete for Region Fairy A. *Daiki Kanzaki battles Chelia Blendy from Team Lamia Scale. *The battle results in a draw, earning Team Region Fairy A and Team Lamia Scale 5 points each. Day Four Event: Naval Battle Team Region Fairy A competes in the fourth event, "Naval Battle". Players and their Pokémon swim inside a floating sphere of water and are required to knock each other out to win. *Team Region Fairy A selects Juvia Loxar to participate in this event. *Juvia finishes in second place, earning Team Region Fairy A 8 points. Battles & Events Category:Factions Category:Region Fairy Members